The present invention relates to an ejector mechanism for a memory card connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,527 discloses an ejector mechanism for a memory card connector. The ejector mechanism comprises a plate, a push rod, a slider, a spring and a drive linkage. The plate has guiding means at a predetermined position for ensuring smooth movement of the slider. The movement of the slider causes the drive linkage to release a memory card from the connector. However, while moving along the plate, the slider wavers in a vertical direction. Thus, the slider may be misguided along the plate and the ejector mechanism will not be able to release the connector. Hence, an improved ejector mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.